For many examinations, especially for many radiological examinations, there is provision for positioning a patient to be examined on a patient table. The patient table usually features a table foot and a patient support arranged on this table foot. Provided the patient can do so without outside aid, it is generally desirable for them to position themselves on the patient support. This is often prevented by the patient table being too high for the patient concerned.